


Halloween Day #1

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio 31 de Outubro – 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: O Halloween Day chegara em Hogwarts, trazendo o amor para diversos corações.[CONTINUAÇÃO DIRETA DE "ENTRE CORREDORES" – NECESSÁRIO LER ESSA PARA ENTENDER O ENREDO]





	Halloween Day #1

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio 31 de Outubro do grupo do Nyah! Fanfiction Oficial, disponível https://goo.gl/UaNxjk.
> 
> ◈ Conjunto de Palavras – Grupo 1: conspícuo, anátema, arrefecido.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ UNIVERSO DIVERGENTE DO ORIGINAL. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Fred e outros personagens continuam vivos nesse enredo.
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por scottwebb / unsplash e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Halloween Day #1 – 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

Estava conspícuo que àquele beijo deixara a todos chocados. Harry e Severus continuaram lado a lado como se as interjeições ouvidas por todo o salão fosse nada perante seus ouvidos. Não sentiam a anátema que muitos ali pareciam esboçar ao vê-los.

Mesmo que fosse totalmente inusual, não trocaram nada mais além do que aquele simples selar de lábios perante poucas pessoas, deixando claro que se houvesse qualquer relação não seriam abertos a mostrar-la frente à eles. Hermione que ainda tentava reanimar o corpo do jovem Weasley, até mesmo se esquecera que era uma maga exemplar e poderia muito bem usar-se de um _enervate_ para fazer com que o garoto recobrasse a consciência, mas preferiu por deixá-lo assim. O garoto necessitava estar mais tranquilo antes de poder encarar novamente seus amigos.

E sentindo assim o ar da noite arrefecido, preferiu por lançar um feitiço de aquecimento em si e no ruivo antes de voltar à pista de dança. Do outro lado avaliando a situação estavam dois _slytherin_ nada felizes com as cenas que viam. Draco indignado e enciumado pela sorte do padrinho ao arranjar alguém que lhe amava tanto como Potter e Zabini admirando o rosto sereno de Ron e fuzilando Granger por ter se afastado dele enquanto inconsciente.

Mal sabiam eles que dois pares de olhos que adornavam duas brilhantes e traquitanas mentes ruivas deleitavam-se com a visão da loira serpente que tinham perto de si e desejando poder tomá-lo entre seus braços. Suspirando cada um em seu canto eles estavam desejosos de um amor igual ao de Severus e Harry que mesmo não podendo estavam ali se divertindo naquela maravilhosa noite de Halloween.  
E caso tentassem falar sobre o fato no dia seguinte, logo o esqueceriam, pois Severus habilmente colocara um feitiço protetivo, tornando assim o assunto um segredo.


End file.
